


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°61 : « Pokémon Go »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [61]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Tony ne peut que constater que les deux anciens Super Soldats galéraient avec un smartphone, mais il n'avait clairement aucune idée de la raison.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215930
Kudos: 2





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°61 : « Pokémon Go »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « I Was Made For Loving You » de Kiss
> 
> Remarque : C'est une conversion en texte d'un fanart qui m'a beaucoup fait rire x')

Une Tour, une cuisine, une table, trois protagonistes. D'un côté, Tony, mug de café à la main, et l'air blasé. De l'autre, Steve et Bucky, un smartphone entre eux et une galère visible.

\- Maintiens-le bien, chuchotait Steve à son petit ami.

\- C'est ce que je fais, ronchonna Bucky en tenant le smartphone levé face à eux.

\- Attends... ça y est...

\- Hmpf..., lança nonchalamment Tony, regardez-moi ces deux vieux qui ne savent toujours pas tenir un smartphone...

Les deux autres ne prêtèrent même pas attention à sa raillerie. En effet, ce qu'il se passait sur leur écran était bien plus passionnant.

Ils jouaient à Pokémon Go, et l'une de ces créatures était apparue juste sur la tête de Tony. Ils tentaient d'obtenir le meilleur angle possible pour immortaliser ce moment ridicule.

\- C'est bon, fit Steve.

\- Prends une capture d'écran, approuva Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 140.
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : Vous me pardonnerez bien d'avoir grignoté sur la limite de mots, hein ? ;)


End file.
